


Loch Ness Monster

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: Scotland, England, Wales, and Northern Ireland encounter the Loch Ness Monster.One-shot.





	

Ainsley Kirkland, the personification of Scotland, had a wide grin on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes as she ran up the stone path to the ruins by the famous lake. She turned around, looking down at her siblings and shouting to them. "Come on, you guys! There's somebody that I'd like you to meet!"

Ainsley had fair skin, straight red hair that reached her mid-back and was parted in the middle, green eyes, thin eyebrows, thin lips, and a slender figure.

Ainsley waited a few moments before her siblings finally caught up with her. Dylan Kirkland, the personification of Wales furrowed his eyebrows a bit and looked around while Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England spoke. "So, where is this person that you want us to meet?"

"Yeah, Ainsley, where are they?" Bridget Kirkland, the personification of Northern Ireland asked.

Bridget had fair skin, straight reddish-brown hair that reached her mid-back and was parted in the middle, green eyes, thin eyebrows, thin lips, and a slender figure.

Ainsley grinned again and headed towards the edge of the ruins. She then gestured for her siblings to follow her, an excited tone in her voice. "Come over here!"

Ainsley turned towards the edge of the ruins, cupping her hands around her mouth and shouted something out over the water. "Nessie! Come here, girl!"

Ainsley's siblings gave her a strange look for a moment, gathering in a semi-circle behind her and waiting. The sound of splashing water could be heard, and soon, a green and somewhat amphibian-like head appeared over the stone edge of the ruins.

Arthur, Dylan, and Bridget stepped back, each of them having a different reaction.

Bridget's eyes were wide, sparkling with wonder and awe as she spoke. "Oh, my gosh..."

Dylan's eyes were wide as well, and his mouth was agape. "Holy shit..."

Dylan had fair skin, short strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes. His eyebrows were not bushy, unlike Arthur's eyebrows.

Arthur's mouth was agape, showing surprise and a bit of shock. "Bloody hell! Is that-"

Ainsley grinned before reaching her arm out to pet the sea-monster on the head, turning her head to look at her siblings. "I'd like you to meet the Loch Ness Monster, also known as Nessie."

Nessie seemed to let out an affectionate rumbling noise, and she playfully nuzzled her face into Ainsley's form. Ainsley let out a light laugh as the sea creature did so, affectionately petting her head again.

Arthur took a slight step closer to Ainsley and Nessie, and the sea monster looked at him with curious eyes. Ainsley looked over at her siblings and smiled. "Don't worry, she won't bite! She might spray some water at you, though!"

Ainsley's siblings came within arm's reach of Nessie, and each of them reached out to pet her. Nessie nuzzled her head into Dylan and Bridget's hands, a happy rumbling noise beginning in the back of her throat. When Arthur pet her, though, she looked straight at him and sprayed him with water. Arthur let out a small string of curses and stepped back a bit, making his siblings laugh loudly.

The siblings ended up staying with the famous sea monster for a few more hours, interacting with her and having a good time, although Arthur learned not to get to close to her.

THE END


End file.
